Rumor
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang Kise Ryouta, sebuah danau yang penuh dengan Rumor dan pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki


**Rumor**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rumor © Ryuukaze Hikari **

Genre :

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

**.**

"Yawn~"

Pemuda itu menguap lebar sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah. Didalam hati dia menggerutu dikarenakan sang kekasih hati masih teramat sangat perhatian kepadanya. Setiap pukul 5.00 AM sang pacar selalu setia menelfonya untuk membangunkannya.

"Ohayou Aominecchi~" Itu dia orangnya.

"Huh? Ohayou, Kise." Balas Aomine dengan tidak Iklasnya

"Kau kenapa hari ini-ssu? Murung sekali~" kata Kise tanpa dosa

"Itu gara-gara kau Kise! Aku benar-benar mengantuk tau! Satsuki selalu memberiku latihan extra setiap harinya." Balas Aomine

"Eeh? Bukankah itu bagus-ssu? Kau akan bertambah kuat kan~" kata Kise

Aomine hanya bisa meng-glare kekasihnya yang benar-benar polos. Monster Pink itu benar-benar membuatnya babak belur karena latihannya yang membunuh.

Taklama mereka sampai didepan gerbang SMA Kaijou dimana Kise menempuh pendidikannya. Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu Aomine melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke Touou Gakuen. Sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu pergi, Kise mengajak Aomine makan malam bersama di Maji Burger dan Aomine menyanggupinya dan jangan lupakan reward yang dia dapatkan dari sang kekasih mentarinya itu –sebuah kecupan dipipinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya Aomine menghela nafasnya berkali-kali seakan dia sudah benar-benar bosan dengan hidupnya. Dia sudah memperkirakan apa saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mulai dari ocehan tidak berguna dari Wakamatsu, ceramahan Momoi, tatapan menyebalkan dari Imayoshi-senpai dan perkataan minta maaf yang berkelanjutan dari Sakurai.

Dan benar saja. Begitu dia sampai dikelasnya, dia sudah mendapatkan ceramahan dari teman kecilnya itu. Lalu ketika latihan, dia langsung mendapat ocehan dari Wakamatsu, permintaan maaf dari Sakurai dan tatapan menyebalkan dari Imayoshi-senpai.

Begitu dia sudah selesai latihan, Aomine segera kabur dari pertemuan klub dan segera menuju ke Maji Burger. Lebih baik bertemu dan menatap wajah Kise daripada mereka semua, batinya.

Begitu sampai di Maji Burger, Kise segera melambaikan tangannya dan segera disamperin Aomine dan duduk dikursi yang berada diseberangnya.

"Doumo Aominecchi~ Bagaimana sekolahmu-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Buruk seperti biasanya. Lama-lama aku benar-benar ada niatan untuk pindah sekolah." Balasnya ketus sambil memakan burger yang sudah dipesan oleh Kise untuknya

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!" kata Kise

"Kenyataan Kise." Balas Aomine tidak mau kalah

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kita lulus, jadi bertahanlah dulu." Kata Kise bijak

"Ke.. lulusan.. ya?" kata Aomine menunduk.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daiki. Ibu mau bertanya sesuatu." Kata sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya ketika dia sedang asik-asiknya bertelefon dengan Kise._

"_Ada apa?" balasnya singkat_

"_Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya sang ibu to the point_

"_Tentu saja aku punya. Kau seperti meremehkanku saja." Balas Aomine dengan ketidak sopanannya kepada sang ibu._

"_Lalu siapa kekasihmu itu?" tanya sang ibu lagi_

"_Kise Ryouta." Jawab Aomine bangga_

"_Kise Ryouta? Oh model remaja yang sedang naik daun itu. Jadi kau berpacaran dengan seorang pria huh?" kata sang ibu stratistik_

"_Iya. Memangnya kenapa sih? Tumben banget tanya kaya begitu."_

"_Lupakan dia." Kata sang ibu tiba-tiba dan membuat Aomine membelalakan kedua matanya_

"_Tidak bisa.__ Aku sudah cinta mati dengannya, bu." Tolak Aomine mentah-mentah_

"_Mau tidak mau, Daiki. Ayah dan Ibu mu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Satsuki__-chan__." Kata sang Ibu_

"_Aku tidak mau dan akan menolaknya mentah-mentah."_

"_Setelah lulus, kau akan pindah ke Hokkaido setelah menikah__." Jelas sang Ibu_

"_APA?! TIDAK BISA BEGITU! AKU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH!" teriak Aomine_

"_MAU TIDAK MAU DAIKI!__ Hubungan seperti itu tidaklah lazim dimasayarakat dan kalian berdua hanya akan mendapatkan cemooh dari orang-orang disekeliling kalian.__" balas sang Ibu lalu keluar dari kamar._

"_Kuso!" teriaknya depresi._

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

"…chhi~ …necchi~ ...minecchi~ AHOMINECCHI!"

"Ah? Ya?" kata Aomine yang kagetnya bukan kepalang ketika mendengarkan teriakan Kise memanggil namanya.

"Doushita Aominecchi?" tanya Kise dengan wajah dan nada khawatir

"I-Iie. Nandemonai." Balas Aomine menyembunyikan fakta yang akan menyakiti Kise nantinya.

"Sou ka~ Yokatta ne anata wa daijyoubu-ssu." Kata Kise polos dan tersenyum lebar, melihat Kise yang seperti itu malah membuat hati Aomine sakit.

"Setelah lulus nanti, ayo kita menuju ke suatu tempat." Ajak Kise

"Aku . . . Tidak bisa." Balas Aomine

"Eh? Nande-ssu?"

"Gomen.. Aku harus pulang. Aku lupa ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Jyaa na Kise." Kata Aomine bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari Maji Burger dan meninggalkan Kise yang terbingungan atas tindakan Aomine hari ini.

.

**Kelulusan**

Hari kelulusanpun tiba. Hampir seluruh siswa merayakannya dengan suka cita yang sangat kental terasa. HAMPIR semua siswa kan? Ya. Aomine Daiki tidak merasakan rasa senang yang mereka semua rasakan.

Kelulusan. Bebas dan lepas dari sekolah _dan juga _lepas dari Kise Ryouta. Aomine mengambil Handphone flip biru tuanya dari kantong celananya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

**From: Aomine**

**To: Kise**

**Message: Kise, temui aku ditaman kota saat ini juga. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku tunggu**

**SEND**

Memasukan kembali handphone miliknya dan segera menuju ke taman kota dimana dia mengajak Kise untuk bertemu _dan memutuskan semuannya_. Begitu sampai, dia disambut dengan senyuman bahagia sang mentari miliknya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise

"Kita.. Akhiri saja."

"A-Apa? A-Aominecchi?" kata Kise tidak percaya

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kise. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang setelah ini, jadi lupakan saja aku." Kata Aomine dengan berat hati. Sungguh, apa yang dia katakan saat ini adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Dia sangat mencintai pemuda didepannya ini. Dialah alasan Aomine bersemangat dalam menjalani hidupnya.

"So-Sou ka.. Ne, gadis seperti apa yang akan kau nikahi-ssu? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia sesuai dengan kriteria perempuan idamanmu?" tanya Kise dengan senyum palsu terpasang diwajahnya.

"Satsuki." Jawabnya singkat

"Eh? Ternyata Momoicchi-ssu. Sou ka~ Dia memang gadis idamanmu kan? Sudah cantik, perhatian, sangat keibuan-ssu." Kata Kise

"Ou." Balasnya singkat

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Kise

'_Bisakah kau hentikan kepalsuan ini, Kise?' _batin Aomine

"Awal musim dingin nanti." jawab Aomine

"Eh? Oh ya aku pernah mendengar sebuah rumor tentang awal Musim Dingin loh-ssu~ Bila ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan diawal musim dingin, katanya cinta mereka akan abadi. Pacaran saja abadi bagaimana dengan menikah ya? Pasti diberkahi dengan banyak kebahagiaan yang tidak terhingga~" kata Kise bersemangat

"Sou.." balas Aomine singkat

"Oh ya, aku pergi dulu ya. Kasamatsu-senpai menelfonku dari tadi-ssu. Jya ne" kata Kise berjalan keluar dari taman tersebut.

"Kise.. Gomen.." gumam Aomine.

.

Kise berlari sekencang mungkin mengikuti arah manapun kakinya membawanya pergi. Kise benar-benar sakit hati tidak terkira. Hanya satu pertanyaan besar didalam kepalanya. Kenapa? Hanya itu.

Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh hati kepada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dia benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi, bila dia akan menikah, kenapa dia berpacaran dengan dirinya? Kenapa mempertahankan hubungan ini selama lebih dari 5 tahun?

Bila banyak orang mengatakannya bodoh, itu adalah kenyataan. Dia masih belum dewasa menghadapi soal cinta. Dia masih terlalu cepat merasakan rasa sakit setelah dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu berlimpah selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

"Baka.. Ore wa.." katanya miris.

.

**First Day in Winter**

Disebuah gereja besar yang cukup terkenal sekarang sangat ramai dikarenakan adanya sebuah acara yang sangat sakral yang akan menyatukan hati kedua orang manusia dihadapan Tuhan. Didalam gereja terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berada disana. Ada sepasang manusia sedang berdiri didepan sang pendeta dialtar. Sang wanita sangat anggun dan cantik dengan gaun pengantinya, begitu pula seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu sangat tampan dengan jas yang digunakannya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai acara suci ini. Apakah kau Momoi Satsuki menerima Aomine Daiki sebagai suamimu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu? Dalam sedih dan senang, susah dan bahagia, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" kata sang pendeta

"Saya bersedia." jawab Momoi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Dan kau, Aomine Daiki Apakah kau menerima Momoi Satsuki sebagai Istrimu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu? Dalam sedih dan senang, susah dan bahagia, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" kata sang pendeta sekali lagi

"A-Aku.."

.

Kise berjalan tak tentu arah kemana dia akan melangkah. Hingga tanpa sadar, sampailah dia disebuah danau yang sangat besar, indah, dan airnya tidak membeku walau musim dingin dan tetap jernih seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang menjamah danau itu. Disana pula terdapat dua pohon apel yang sangat besar dan rindang.

"Danau ini kan . . . Scarlet Fox Lake."

Scarlet Fox Lake adalah sebuah danau yang mempunyai beberapa rumor yang sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan para remaja. Rumor itu mengatakan bahwa bila ada sepasang kekasih yang berkencan didanau ini saat awal musim semi dan dingin, pertengahan musim panas –dimana pohon apel tersebut berbuah, dan di akhir musim gugur maka cinta mereka akan abadi. Lalu bila kau datang kesini seorang diri dengan hati yang sedih, maka konon katanya Putri Duyung akan muncul kepermukaan danau dan dia akan menemanimu dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah hati yang membuatmu sedih.

Dan beberapa orang mengatakan, mereka pernah melihat seekor rubah raksasa berbulu cream dengan lima ekor yang setiap ekornya mewakili setiap element di bumi (Api, Air, Tanah, Petir dan Angin) yang dipercayai sebagai pemilik dari danau ini yang akan membawa kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kise duduk diantara pohon apel itu dan memandangi danau itu. Benar-benar indah. Seperti ada ratusan berlian didalamnya yang memantulkan setiap cahaya matahari yang menerpa mereka.

"Kirei~" puji Kise

"Aku ingin mengajak Aominecchi kesini-ssu. Tapi, diakan sudah menikah jadi tidak mungkin kan? Ajak Aksamatsu-senpai? Adanya aku yang akan dipukuli olehnya-ssu." Kata Kise yang seolah ada yang mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya seseorang

Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut ungu dan bermata merah muda yang sangat indah yang sedang menata rambutnya dipinggiran danau itu dan tersenyum manis kearahnya sehingga membuat Kise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengagumi kecantikan dan keindahannya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Dare?" tanya Kise

"Watashi wa Pia desu. Aku mermaid yang tinggal didanau ini." Kata Pia memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi Kise Ryouta-ssu~ Yoroshiku~ Jadi rumor itu benar adanya ya?" balas Kise

"Bila kau mempercayainya, keajaiban apapun akan terjadi padamu. Seperti sekarang ini. Kau mempercayai rumor itu maka dari situlah aku sekarang ada dihadapanmu, Kise." Kata Pia

"Ehehehehe sou ka.. Sejak dulu aku ingin bertemu dengan bangsamu. Dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Tanoshii-ssu." Kata Kise

"jadi apakah kau mempercayainya?" tanya Pia

"Mempercayai apa-ssu?"

"Semua yang dikatakan oleh kekasihmu?" tanya Pia

.

"Kami menunggu jawabanmu, Aomine Daiki." Kata sang Pendeta ketika dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang mempelai pria

"A-Aku . . . . Gomenasai!" kata Aomine

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai saat ini. Minna Gomenasai!" lanjut Aomine lalu dia berlari keluar dari gereja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan orang-orang yang ada didalam gereja.

.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak-ssu. Demo . . . ." jawab Kise

"Kalau kau memang tidak mempercayainya, maka jangan paksa hati dan dirimu sendiri untuk mempercayai semua itu." Kata Pia

"Eh?"

Pia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menatap Kise dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau tunggulah disini, dia akan datang menemuimu." Kata Pia

"Da-Dare-ssu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

.

Aomine berlari sekuat mungkin mengikuti instingnya untuk mencari posisi Kise saat ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Dia hanya memikirkan satu orang saja yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawanya kesebuah danau dimana rumor yang sangat populer berada. Scarlet Fox Lake. Dia sudah sering mendengar rumor-rumor tersebut dari sang Manager dan para gadis dikelasnya.

Disana dia melihat Kise duduk diantara pohon apel yang sangat besar dan rindang. Kise terlihat menatap keindahan dari danau yang berada didepannya dan terkadang dia terlihat senang, tertawa dan seolah berbicara dengan seseorang. Namun yang Aomine lihat hanyalah Kise seorang.

.

"Itu dia. Dia datang kan?" kata Pia tiba-tiba

Kise yang masih tertawa karena lelucon dari Pia sontak berhenti tertawa dan meoleh kearah Pia memandang. Disana ada seorang pemuda yang memenuhi setiap pikiran dan hatinya.

Ya.

Dia datang.

Aomine Daiki datang.

Datang . . . Untuk apa?

Untuk apa dia datang kesini?

Kise hanya bisa menatap Aomine penuh tanya.

.

Aomine berlari menghampiri Kise yang termangu menatapya dan begitu sampai dia memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga didalam hidupnya. Pemuda ini lah orangnya. Pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"A-Aominecchi?" kata Kise yang benar-benar kebingungan saat ini.

"Kise gomen. Gomen. Hontou ni gomen." Kata Aomine yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Do-Doushita no-ssu? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagiamu dengan Momoicchi? Dan juga kenapa kau berada disini? Seharusnya acara pernikahanmu masih berlanjut-ssu." Kata Kise. Kise benar-benar ingin membalas memeluk pemuda yang memeluknya saat ini. Tetapi, dia sudah milik orang lain.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah kau, Kise." Jelas Aomine

"Hee? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Jadi-"

"Itu semua bohong. Aku mengatakan semua itu karena aku dipaksa oleh ibuku untuk menikah dengannya. Hubungan kita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima oleh masayrakat. Ibuku takut aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang dengan hubungan kita. Maka dari itu aku menikah dengan Satsuki yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai. Gomen." Jelas Aomine lagi

Kise benar-benar tidak menyangka akan sebuah fakta dari semua ini. Semua itu hanya sebuah kebohongan dengan tujuan kebaikan? Dia begitu mudah mempercayai perkataan dari Aomine yang sebenarnya sebuah kebohongan. Kise mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan oleh nuraninya dan mempercayainya.

Kise meneteskan airmatanya dan mulai membalas pelukan Aomine. Sekarang hatinya mulai merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dia sudah menemukan apa yang hilang selama ini. Hanyalah Aomine seoranglah yang sungguh dia inginkan. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh orang sekitar tentang mereka dan hubungan mereka. Asalkan mereka bersama, dia yakin suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka akan diterima oleh masyarakat.

Kise melihat Pia melambaikan tangannya dan meletakan jari telujuk didepan bibirnya seolah mengatakan bahwa semua yang mereka lakukan tadi adalah sebuah rahasia. Dan Kise yang memahami itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Pia tersenyum kemudian menyelam ke dalam danau.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kise." Ajak Aomine

"Doushita?" lanjutnya ketika melihat Kise yang tersenyum sambil memandang kearah danau itu.

"Iie. Nandemonai-ssu. Ayo~" ajak Kise lalu berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Aomine dan beranjak keluar dari Scarlet Fox Lake dan menuju ke rumah.

**~ The END ~**

Yatta~

Finally I can make my second beloved pairing ^o^

What do you think about this story?

Review please~

**Regrats**


End file.
